Picture of the Past
by Wannabedoctor
Summary: Sequel to High School Never Ends. What happens when a girl digs the past up. The lives of the interns and attentings cross again. She brings the lost friends back together again.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Picture of the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. I don't own anything or anyone.

Summary: A girl has a homework assignment to find an old picture and write a story about the people in the picture. Then she must meet the people and find information about them. She drags up the past and brings long lost friends back together. Sequel to High School Never Ends.

Finding a Picture

On the third day of high school Laurel Write was given an English project. The project was based on a picture of people she doesn't know but has a picture of them. The project has them writing a story about the people in the picture and then later on meeting them.

When she gets home from school she finds an old box of pictures in the attic. The box has been up there for years and is covered in dust. She sifts through the pictures and finds some of her parents when they were younger. She finds a couple pictures of them on the cruise ship that she was told her father proposed on. She finds a picture of her mother teaching some of the girls cheerleading. Another picture of her father doing football practice grabs her attention. Laurel then finds a picture that has a young women in the hospital shortly after giving birth with what she suspects is the father of the baby and a bunch of other young kids who must be there friends. She doesn't know any of the people in the picture and decides this is the one she is going to use.

After getting her picture she calls her friend Hannah and has a snack in her kitchen.

"Hey Hannah I love this project we got."

"Laurel you have to be kidding me. Who has pictures of people they don't know in there house. I can't find a good picture to use for this project. Did you already find a picture?" Hannah asked the desperation in her voice.

"Yeah and I practically have the story written in my head. The picture I have has this young girl about seventeen or eighteen with a young guy about the same age holding her hand and she has a baby all wrapped up. There is also a bunch of what I would guess is there friends in the room." Laurel is getting excited about how this project could end.

"Wow you are lucky. That has a lot of possibilities."

"Yeah I am going to write a story about the parents of the baby trying to raise it. The friends are going to be there to trying to help as they get through college or something."

"Wow that is a great idea Laurel. Have fun with your project I am going to find a picture now. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Hannah see you soon. I am going to get my story written now.'

Laurel sits at her desk and stares out the window. Summer was over and the trees in her New Jersey home's back yard were already starting to change colors. She thinks for a minute and then starts writing.

_Elizabeth is seventeen years old. Her and her boyfriend Patrick of three years got pregnant unexpectedly and just had her baby girl Madeline. There friends are also there. There one friend Drew who looks like a scared child is in the room standing near his girlfriend Sharon, who is a bigger girl and is looking very happy it wasn't her in that bed. The couple closest to the bed are the best friends the very friendly blonde girl, Amanda, and her boyfriend, Chris, are each very engrossed in the baby. The couple who look like the high school sweet hearts are standing just to their left. The girl has red hair and long legs she looks like the girl any guy would date her name is Suzanne, and her boyfriend's name is Trey, who is like the super jock type and can have any girl he wants. The odd looking couple in the back of the room are happy and afraid for there friends. The girl who is of Asian decent looks pissed off. Her name is Brianna and her boyfriend who looks slightly older then she is Wayne. That day changed the rest of there lives. Now they all must come together to raise such a young baby. The days go by quickly waiting for Elizabeth to come home with her new baby. Patrick and Elizabeth get married a week after Madeline comes home from the hospital. There parents aren't happy that they chose to keep the baby but allow them to stay at her families house. Wayne is the best man at the wedding. They all remain close and marry the one they are next to in the picture. Amanda starts teaching the baby things and Drew tries to help with walking and talking. They all love the baby. Five years down the road they look back and see how happy Madeline made them and that they are still really close._

Laurel finishes writing her essay. She loves the family she created out of the friends and the other individual families that can conquer separately but chose to fight together. She can't wait until she gets to meet them and find out the truth behind the story book life she has created for them.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

A week later she hands in her essay to her teacher. Hers is the best essay based on the picture she found. They are told the next part of the project. Now they must find the truth behind the picture. She has until after Christmas break to do this part of the project. They are allowed to interview the people in the picture or they can just ask people about the picture. She wants to meet the people in the picture.

Laurel figures the young adults in the picture must have gone to the high that she attends and goes to the library to look at old year books.

She finds a year book from ten years earlier but the people in the photos are not in there. _Maybe I should go earlier._ She thinks to herself and pulls out a book from fifteen years earlier.

_Bingo_ she thinks to herself when she turns to the B's and spots Preston Burke in the picture and now knows who one of the eleven people in the picture is. Laurel continues flipping through the book and finds Derek Shepherd to be the young father in the picture. She also found out the red head's name is Addison Montgomery and her boyfriend was Mark Sloane. The last person she finds in that year book is Callie Torres. She knows that the other kids in the picture were younger looking and grabs a year book from fourteen years ago and spots the girls from the picture. She finds the names of Meredith Grey, Isobel Stevens, Cristina Yang, Alex Karev, and George O'Malley.

She decides to call 411 and get numbers for these people to find out information. She gets the numbers but decides to wait to call them until tomorrow.


	2. Digging up the Past

Title: Picture of the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. I don't own anything or anyone.

Summary: A girl has a homework assignment to find an old picture and write a story about the people in the picture. Then she must meet the people and find information about them. She drags up the past and brings long lost friends back together. Sequel to High School Never Ends.

Digging up the past

Laurel stared at the numbers she had written down the previous day. She thought for a moment about who to call first and decided on Meredith Grey. She was the mother of the baby and probably the most willing to talk about the picture. She dialed the phone and waited.

The front desk of Seattle Grace Hospital answered the phone.

"Hello Seattle Grace Hospital Surgical Wing, Mindy speaking. How may I help you?"

"Hi my name is Laurel Write and I am looking for Meredith Grey please." She said in her politest voice.

"One moment please" five minutes later Mindy came back. "I am sorry Dr. Grey is in surgery. I can get Dr. Ellis Grey for you or take a message."

Laurel debated for a minute but then decided. "No I'll just call back later but thank you anyway." She wasn't sure how Ellis Grey was related to Meredith or even if she was.

Laurel didn't know who to call next. She decided on Derek Shepherd who was the father she suspected. He now lived in Baltimore.

"John Hopkins Hospital surgical wing Alicia speaking. How may I help you?" Came the annoyed voice at the other end.

'Hi my name is Laurel Write. I am looking for Dr. Derek Shepherd.' She was taking a guess that he was also a doctor.

"He is in a meeting right now. Can I get you another doctor to speak with?"

"Oh I will just call back later. Thank you for taking time to help me."

She hung up the phone. It wasn't going as easy as she thought it would be. Laurel debates who to call next and decides on Mark Sloane, who was living in New York.

"Dr. Mark Sloane's office how may I help you?" Came the cheerful voice of the receptionist. Laurel thought he must be doing well for himself to have a private practice.

"Hi I am Laurel Write. I am hoping to speak with Dr. Sloane."

"Hold please."

Fifteen minutes of bad music later Mark answered the phone.

"Dr. Mark Sloane, Plastic Surgeon."

"Hi my name is Laurel Write and I came across an old picture and I am doing a project on it and you were in the picture. I was hoping I could ask you a couple of questions about when the picture was taken and some of the people in the picture. The picture had you, Meredith Grey, Derek Shepherd, Preston Burke, Cristina Yang, Callie Torres, George O'Malley, Isobel Stevens, Alex Karev, and Addison Montgomery in it."

"I haven't talked to some of them in over ten years."

"I just need to know about when the picture was taken and you can tell me what you are doing now. I can ask them about what they are doing now myself. Meredith was in the hospital holding a baby girl in her arms and you were all around her looking somewhat happy."

"You should leave the past in the past. I have to go now. It was nice talking to you Laurel." With that he hung up the phone without another word. She was now really curious as to why the past should stay in the past.

Laurel was curious at why Mark was uncomfortable about talking about the past. She looked at the picture to see who she might get the truth out of. George O'Malley looked like an honest guy so she called him.

"Nancy speaking University of Michigan Hospital how may I help you?"

"My name is Laurel Write and I am looking for George O'Malley."

"I am sorry Dr. O'Malley is currently off duty. I can page him if you would like though or leave a message for when he gets in."

"No I will just call back at another time." She was really starting to get sick of all these doctors being busy. Laurel then looked at the picture and could tell that Cristina wouldn't lie to you so she called her.

"Dr. Cristina Yang, from Stanford Hospital, speaking can I help you?"

"Yes hi my name is Laurel Write."

"That name sounds familiar do I know you?" Cristina said tapping her nails on her lunch table trying to think back. "Oh my God I know who you are."

"You do because I just got your name from doing a project about finding a picture with people you don't know in it and then writing a story. Then I have to research the people in the picture and possible meet them."

"Yup your parents are Mr. and Mrs. Write. Do they still work at the high school?"

"Yeah they do. So I was wondering if you could tell me about the picture I found. It has Meredith in the picture shortly after giving birth to a baby girl. Can you tell me anything?'

"I haven't spoken to Meredith in three years. She was the last one I spoke to Izzie and I lost contact five years ago. Meredith gave that baby in the picture up for adoption. Her mother and Derek's parents made them. They kind of got attached by the end of her pregnancy. Girls in the school made Meredith's senior year of high school hell." Cristina gets paged for her surgery. "I have to go perform surgery on someone's heart. You can call back later if you want to know more." Laurel started to write down the information she had got so far. Then she got an idea. She would convince them all to meet up with her and tell them all the same place and time. They hadn't spoken in years but in the picture you could tell they were really close. She stopped calling before she had a plan to tell them when and where to meet up with her.


	3. Could it be?

Title: Picture of the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. I don't own anything or anyone.

Summary: A girl has a homework assignment to find an old picture and write a story about the people in the picture. Then she must meet the people and find information about them. She drags up the past and brings long lost friends back together. Sequel to High School Never Ends.

Could it be?

Meredith finished up her surgery and went to the nurses' stations to fill out her chart. Today was an ordinary day for her until she got to the nurses' station and everything would change.

"Dr. Grey you got three phone calls while you were in surgery." Meredith was informed by Nurse Tonia. Meredith thought that was strange all of her friends work in the hospital and she lost contact with her other friends years ago.

"Oh wow I guess I am popular today. Who are they from?" She asked not really interested thinking it was a medical journal or someone trying to sell something again.

"You got one phone call from Mark Sloane, Cristina Yang, and then someone named Laurel Write she didn't leave a message. Mark and Cristina both said to call them back and it was important." She was kind of shocked to hear from Mark it had been close to eight years since she heard from him. Cristina must want to catch up or something it had only been three years. When she heard Laurel's name she knew why they were both calling. Now she was scared what if her daughter wanted to meet her.

"Thanks I will call them back in my office." She walked away quickly never looking back.

When Meredith got in her office she opened a locked drawer and pulled out a picture of her holding Laurel and all of her friends were in the room. That was the last time they were all truly happy together. She suspected that know one knew what to say to her and just didn't and it eventually drove a wedge into there friendship. Instead of calling Cristina or Mark she knew who she had to call.

She dug up an old address book that was kept underneath the picture. Meredith flipped right to the letter S and looked for Derek's name and number. She hoped he was still working at John Hopkins.

"John Hopkins Hospital surgical wing Alicia speaking. How may I help you?"

"Hi this is Dr. Meredith Grey I was wondering if I could speak with Dr. Derek Shepherd it is rather important." She said trying to act like it was a professional call.

"I will go get him. He should be here shortly Dr. Grey." Alicia knocked on the door of Derek's office and waited for his response.

"Dr. Shepherd there is a Dr. Meredith Grey on the phone for you." She said sweetly hoping to catch his attention. In moments of saying her name his face lit up more than she ever say it before.

"I'll take the call in here please."

"Alright she is on line 2." Alicia stepped out of the room leaving Derek alone thinking about why Meredith would call after all this time. He has no other choice but to pick up the phone to find out.

"Dr. Derek Shepherd speaking how may I help you?" He decided to go with the professional card unless she changed it to a personal conversation.

"Derek it is good to hear you voice again. This is Meredith, Meredith Grey. Well actually Dr. Grey now." He could tell she was nervous apparently she still rambled and it brought a smile to his lips.

"Well Meredith it has been a long time. How have you been?"

"Um…Good until today I got out of surgery and I had three phone calls. One from Mark Sloane and one from Cristina Yang I haven't spoken to either of them in a long time. The last call was from Laurel Write. The only Laurel Write I know is our daughter so I thought I should give you a call."

"Thanks for the call. Are we going to tell her the truth? Does she even know that she is adopted?" 

"I think we should tell her the truth but together in person would be better. I can fly to New Jersey next weekend what about you?" She really wanted to get this out of the way and live her life again. No one in the hospital knew that she had a child fourteen years earlier and she didn't want anyone to know. She had to talk to her daughter before Laurel let it slip that she was her daughter.

"Yeah I can trade shifts with someone. Do you want to call her up or should I?" He was getting nervous about seeing Meredith again and what his daughter would think of him.

"Um…I don't have anything to do for about an hour so I guess I will call." He left out a breath he didn't even know he was holding and she sighed.

"I guess I will see you next weekend at Newark Airport." She looked at the clock. "I better hang up if I want to call her and have time before my surgery."

"Okay Bye Meredith see you next weekend. I will call later on and tell you when my flight gets in."

She hangs up the phone and stares at the phone number that could very well change her life. She dials the number before she has a chance to rethink the decision. It rings three times before someone answers the phone.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

_New Jersey_

Laurel and Hannah were having a sleep over. They were making Hannah's famous chocolate chip brownies. Well actually Hannah was doing all the work Laurel couldn't cook at all.

"So how is your project coming?" Hannah asked Laurel as she stirred the batter.

"It is coming good I talked to two of them in person and called three other before I got an idea." Laurel was starting to get excited about her idea.

"What is your crazy idea this time?" Hannah asked because Laurel was known to have crazy ideas.

"It is not crazy this time. I want them all to come together and maybe retake the picture and bring back the friendship of these ten people. They haven't spoken in years in sounds like."

"Wow it might just work if you can pull it off." The phone rings but before they can answer the phone Laurel's mom Lauren answers the phone.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

"Hello Lauren Write speaking."

"Hi this is Dr. Meredith Grey calling from Seattle Grace Hospital. I got a call from Laurel and I was hoping I could talk with you or her." Meredith was nervously waiting the reply from the other end.

"Meredith, how have you been?" She says taking a seat on her bed wanting to know exactly why her daughter called Meredith.

"I am good. I just got out of surgery when I got a message saying Laurel called I was hoping we could talk about that. Do you know why she called?"

"She is doing a project for school. She showed me the picture she is using. It is of you and all your friends right after you gave birth. I think she needs to interview everyone in the picture." Lauren said and sighed.

"Does she know she is adopted because it is her in the picture? I called Derek and we are both flying out next weekend and we will talk with her about everything if that is what you guys want." Meredith said while fiddling around with her pen. It was a nervous habit she had since she was a kid.

"She knows she was adopted but that is all she knows. I figured one day she would want to know more and you and Derek should be the ones to tell her." Lauren said hoping they made the right decision all those years ago. "Do you want to speak with her?"

"Yeah that would be good. I can tell her that Derek and I are coming and find out who else she might want to be here." Meredith was nervous after that weekend the truth would resurface and would now have their daughter's opinion about what they should have done. Neither she nor Derek had been back to their old town since graduation. Both of there families moved out of town after they graduated. Ellis and Richard went to Seattle and the Shepherd family moved to New York. Meredith hoped she didn't run into anyone she went to high school with.

Lauren went to get Laurel to talk on the phone with Meredith. She had a moment to think about what she was going to say to her daughter before she came to the phone but Meredith didn't really know what to say to her.

"Hello this is Laurel." Said the young nervous girl at the other end.

"Hi this is Meredith Grey. You called earlier so I am calling you back. I know we probably have a lot to talk about so Derek and I are flying in next weekend to speak with you. I know about your project and finding the picture. Do you want me to call anyone else in the picture to come to?"

"Yeah that would be great. I can call them if you are busy.' She said sounding excited and happy.

"No I will. Oh I have to go now and start making calls but I will see you next weekend."

Meredith was pacing back and forth in her office trying to decide what to do next. She had eight other people to call. She decided to call Mark and Cristina first because they called her. She dialed Mark Sloane's private office number and waited. They haven't been nearly as close since there fight 14 yeas ago and then they just grew apart.

_Flashback (14 years earlier)_

_Meredith was once again crying over giving up her baby. She did that a lot lately. She hardly ever ate and cried whenever she saw a young child. Derek, Mark, Addison, Burke, and Callie were all leaving for college in a week. All of her friends were trying to be supportive but it has been going on since April. The week before they are supposed to leave Mark drops by her house._

"_Meredith, you have to grow up and move on. It is not fair to Derek because of you he is thinking about staying home the first semester of college. He wants to be a doctor and have a life. You have to let him leave and pretend you're okay. It has been months just move on already." He was angry at her his best friend was thinking about giving up on his dreams. He was taking it all out on Meredith._

"_You think any of this has been easy on me. I had to give up my child. When I go to school I get talked about behind my back. I can't see child on the street it brings back memories I don't want to remember. Like when she used to kick or how happy Derek and I used to be. This isn't easy and you yelling at me isn't going to make it any easier." She was crying and could no longer look at him._

_The only other time they spoke to each other it was with other people. The never hung out alone like they used to. Meredith always thought they had a special connection but it was ruined when he yelled at her._

_End of Flashback_

"Mark Sloane," he answered the phone wondering who was calling hardly anyone knew his private office number.

"Mark this is Meredith, Meredith Grey. You called earlier today and I know why you called it is about Laurel wasn't.' She asked hoping that was the reason he called her.

"Yeah it was she called. I wanted to tell you. I think the past should stay in the past. We all made a lot of mistakes."

'Yeah well Derek and I are going to New Jersey next weekend and we want everyone to go to talk to her and try and see if we can save are friendship."

"I guess I am in. I didn't know you and Derek were still close. I call him about ever six months he hasn't mentioned you in years." He was growing curious now if they had a relationship or not.

"We aren't exactly when I got her message I thought it would be best for Derek and I to talk to her together and then she wants to talk to everyone so I figured why not."

"Okay well I hope we can put everything behind us and I will see you next weekend. I have to go now for an appointment but it was nice talking to you." He said trying to rush her off the phone, because if Meredith wanted to she could talk for hours.

"Yeah okay bye see you soon."

_Wow one call done seven more to go. This shouldn't be that hard after all. Next I will call Cristina and then Izzie and take it from there._ Meredith thought as she hung up the phone from her last call.

"Dr. Cristina Yang, from Stanford Hospital, speaking can I help you?" Meredith called her cell phone knowing Cristina always had it on. The last time they spoke was right before Cristina almost got married but then couldn't and fell apart for a week before she pulled herself together. That was three years ago. They were both apparently to busy to pick up a phone now.

"Cristina it is Meredith. I got your call a little while ago." Meredith said thinking she could come up with a speech to read off of now.

"That's good was your surgery successful." So much like Cristina to ask about the surgery before telling her why she called in the first place.

"Yeah the guy should live but might not be able to walk again.' She paused and then continued with her reason for calling. "So Laurel called and Derek, Mark, and I are going out to New Jersey next weekend. I thought you could go to. It is going to be like a mock reunion. I think it will be fun to see everyone again. I know the other year you were still thinking about Burke." She was trying to find a way to convince her to go but with Cristina that could be difficult.

"Yeah I am in. See if Burke says I am not ready for a committed relationship. I still can't believe he said that when he left for college. I am going to be the best cardiothoracic surgeon out there and he will be shocked that I am 'committed' to something." She said growing mad at Burke yet again. "So you talked to Derek and Mark."

"Yeah I did we had civil conversations. Oh I have to go and make some other calls. I haven't spoken with Addison and Callie in a long time or anyone actually."

"Have fun with that. I am going to hang out in the ER to see if any good cases come in."

Talking with Cristina made her feel like she had just spoken with her yesterday. They always got along so well. Cristina always did stick up for her and try to protect her.

She knew who she would call next. She dialed Izzie's home phone number. She was probably home now. She went into private practice in Texas after her husband Denny died leaving her a single mother. She had two kids Brent, who is seven, and Carly, who is four.

"Hello Izzie speaking." You could her kids screaming in the back round and making noise. "Carly get down from there." She said warningly to the young child.

"Hi Izzie it is Meredith."

'Hey Mer, how have you been?"

"Really good. Um…Derek, Cristina, Mark, and I are going to New Jersey next weekend. I thought we could make it into a mock reunion. Laurel is doing a school project or something and wants to meet us. I said yes and have been calling people ever since. You can bring my niece and nephew if you want. It will be fun you know."

"Sure I need a break from these kids." They both laugh and start planning where they are going to say.

She hangs up the phone feeling slightly relieved she is half way done now. She flips a coin and decides to call Alex next then and then George.

She dials the number for Yale New Haven Hospital in Connecticut. He chose to specialize in neonatal. For some reason he was really good at probably because back in his intern days he dated an attending in neonatal. She called and was forwarded to him after ten minutes.

"Dr. Alex Karev speaking, how may I help?" He asked very professional and politely not like his old cocky self.

"Hey Alex this Meredith. I was calling to say we are having a sort of reunion with me, Derek, Cristina, Mark, and Izzie. It is in New Jersey next weekend. Laurel is doing some school project based on a picture and she is using that one of all of us shortly after she was born and we thought it has been years since we have been together."

"Yeah I am in. How is Izzie after losing Denny and all?"

"She is holding up well I guess the best that can be suspected it doesn't seem like she is dating anyone."

"How long has he been dead?" He asks her showing concern for Izzie maybe he still likes her.

"It's been like five years I think because she found out she was pregnant a month after the funeral with Carly and I had to help her out for a month after she was born." Meredith says thinking back to the sad time for her friend. Meredith had a hard time helping still thinking about her daughter she could have raised.

"Wow that long. I hope she brings our niece and nephew. I got to go now a women is about to give birth to identical triplets and I can't trust an intern to do it."

"Bye Alex see you soon."

That wasn't as hard as she thought it would be. Meredith was nervous to call George she hasn't heard from him in six years and doesn't know what he is up to.

"Hello this is Olivia O'Malley."

"Hi this Meredith Grey, can I speak with George." She said sweetly she knew George had a small ceremony in college that she could not attend and must still be married.

"Sure I will get him…He will be down in a minute he is putting Megan to bed."

"Oh okay," who is Megan Meredith thinks to herself. Five minutes later she hears George and Olivia talking.

"The only Meredith I know I haven't spoken to in years. I am not having an affair." George whispered to his wife and then picked up the phone.

"George this is Meredith. How have you been?"

"Good my wife and I are expecting are fourth child. We have Peter, who is five, Sara, who is four, Lisa, who is a year and a half. Now we are having our fourth daughter Rebecca."

"Wow that is good. I am happy for you. So how is the University of Michigan Hospital treating you?"

"Oh it is great I had this really interesting heart surgery yesterday."

"That's good. So listen next weekend me, Derek, Mark, Cristina, Izzie, and Alex are having a mock reunion. Laurel found a picture of all of us shortly after her birth and is doing some project on it and she wants to meet us all and interview us and I thought it's been so long since we were all together why not get together."

"I think we can. It is a long weekend off of school. I will see you there we have to clean our house now before the terrors wake up again." He said sounding happy.

"Okay bye. I am going to call everyone else. I can't wait to see you. We are all meeting up at Newark Airport."

It was weird talking to all her old friends again. Maybe she should have just let Laurel call all of them. Now the next person to call would be a hard decision Addison, Burke, or Callie still needed to be called. She decided to just call them in alphabetical order. She doesn't hate any of them so it should be easy just talk quick and get off the phone.

"Hello Brigham and Women's Hospital Harriet speaking."

"Hi this is Dr. Meredith Grey I was hoping to speak with Dr. Addison Montgomery." She said using Dr. to hopefully speak to her quicker.

"Hold please she will be with you in fifteen minutes." Meredith thought back to one of the last times she spoke with her. They were both shopping in New York City and ran into each other. Addison like always had ten designer bags and talked about working up in Boston and how she loved it. Meredith talked about Seattle and how she was there for some Neurological disorders seminar.

"Dr. Addison Shepherd speaking."

"Hi this it Dr. Mered…"

"Meredith Oh my God it has been years how have you been."

"I am good. We are all going to New Jersey next weekend me, Derek, Mark, Izzie, Alex, George, and Cristina. We are trying to make it into like a mock reunion. Laurel has questions so that is why Derek and I are going and we haven't all been together in ages so I thought why not."

"Definitely count me in. I have to go just fax over the hotel we are staying out and the airport to land out and I am there. I have to go deliver conjoined twins."

"Wow good luck I only have two calls left Burke and Callie."

"Oh I hope Cristina doesn't hurt Burke."

"Yeah I know what you telling her she is committed enough for a relationship."

All she has left is Burke and Callie she feels quite accomplished and getting tired of telling people the same story but continues anyway.

"Preston Burke"

"Hey Burke this is Meredith."

"Hey how have you been?"

"I am good we are having a reunion next weekend do you want to come."

"Is Cristina going to be there? I don't think she would want me to come. We didn't leave on good terms."

'I already told her and she is over it. That was like fourteen years ago. The past is the past."

'Yeah your right." There is a page for Dr. Burke in the back round. "I have to go. I will see you and everyone next weekend bye for now Meredith."

Only one call left. Callie who is currently in Thomas Jefferson University in Philadelphia. She dials the number and waits. Meredith was never that close with Callie but they were still friends at one point right.

"Callie Torres speaking."

"Hey Callie this is Meredith. I am calling to invite you to a reunion next weekend with all are friends from high school. Are you in?"

"Meredith Grey wow I haven't heard from you in a long time. I guess I will go. Where is it?"

"In New Jersey the old town. Laurel has questions for all of us."

"Okay great I will see you then.'

Meredith is finally done with all her calls. It wasn't as hard as she thought it would be. None of them were angry or upset to hear from her. They all actually sounded excited. Maybe now they finally put the past behind them. She also couldn't wait for the reunion and to see Derek again. She wanted to see if they could still have a relationship. She has been thinking about him a lot lately especially since she got all the calls. His voice sounded as sexy as possible. Hopefully he isn't seeing anyone.

**Wow a really long chapter. Thanks for all the reviews of the first two chapters.**


	4. Back story on Derek and Addison

Title: Picture of the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. I don't own anything or anyone.

Summary: A girl has a homework assignment to find an old picture and write a story about the people in the picture. Then she must meet the people and find information about them. She drags up the past and brings long lost friends back together. Sequel to High School Never Ends.

Back story on Derek and Addison

Derek was in his office thinking about the call he just received from Meredith. The call drug up a lot of feelings for her that he had buried in college. He thought back to what was supposed to be a happy time when he met his wife. Well she has been his ex-wife for years now. She always tells people they could still try and work it out and get back together. He doesn't ever want to get back together now and the call from Meredith made that even clearer.

_Flashback_

_Derek and Addison went to the same college. They started growing close probably from the separation on Mark and Meredith. Before going to college Derek never thought of Addison in a romantic. He was lonely and so was she. They started hanging out all the time. Whenever Derek would date someone he would compare them to Meredith and tell Addison about it. She would do the same with comparing everyone to Mark. They were at a New Year's Eve party their sophomore year of college and got pretty drunk. Addison ended up kissing Derek at midnight. After that night they started dating. Derek was never as happy or in love as he was with Meredith but thought he would never have that again. They started seriously dating and by the end of Junior year they were considered the perfect couple. Derek felt that he was slowly changing himself for Addison but never told her._

_End of Flashback_

Derek thinks back to that New Year's night. If he hadn't agreed to kiss her at midnight his heart would never have gotten shattered the way it did. He thought about how he started to shop at the designer stores and to go expensive restaurants because that is what Addison wanted to do. Then he thought back to what should have been one of the happiest days of his life.

_Flashback (Senior year of college Christmas)_

_This was the first year Addison was spending with his family on Christmas since they have been dating. She had spent time with his family when they were in high school but never as anything but a friend._

_They walked up to the door of his very big house. She smiled waiting for his parents to open the door. He had grown to love her even though it wasn't love at first sight it was still something. His family was being very nice to them and he was relieved. This is the first girl he brought home since Meredith._

_Later that day his father pulled him aside to talk to him. "You shouldn't marry her if you are not fully and deeply in love with her." _

_Derek just stared at his father for a few seconds. "I have to marry her. I can't just relive what I had with Meredith until the day I die."_

"_But do you really love. Don't answer that question I don't want a lie. You have to figure out the answer on your own."_

_His father left Derek thinking. Did he really want to waist his life with her or was he ready to admit the truth to himself. _

_Later that night Derek did something he would always regret. He proposed to Addison in front of the Christmas tree with a fire burning in the fire place and snow gently falling outside. It was so perfect but the only thing Derek could think of is this is the wrong girl but now it was too late. _

"_I didn't see what was in front of my face for so long but now I see it. Addison Forbes Montgomery will you marry me?"_

_She looked at him with tears in her eyes before practically shouting "Yes"_

_End of Flashback_

Derek found a picture that was taken shortly after he proposed. He looked like he was in shock and she was looking happy. Maybe she did want to marry him he thought or maybe not. He thought about the wedding they had. He knew his parents wouldn't approve and thought they would try to stop it so they eloped even though Addison didn't really want to. They got married in Vegas over spring break that year before graduation.

After one year of marriage Derek started isolating himself from Addison. She was there all the time in the brownstone they bought in New York to live in during Medical School. They both were working hard and didn't think much about the marriage. In their second year of medical school Mark Sloane transferred to the same school. It was so nice to see him again. They all formed a really close friendship for the next few months.

_Flashback_

_Derek was once again at the library studying until late hours of the night. It was almost Christmas and they were getting a much needed break. He was hoping to go away with Addison to a ski lodge she wanted to go to. _

_When he entered his brownstone he saw a pair of shoes belonging to Mark. It was not uncommon though he liked staying at there house instead of his apartment by himself. As Derek walked up the stairs he laughed he saw Mark's jacket and then at the top of the stairs his sweater. Derek didn't think Addison would let him bring a girl home but just dropped it. It was after all a stressful time with the finals coming up. _

_He entered the bedroom door and was unprepared for what he saw. His wife was naked on top of his best friend in his bed. He didn't say anything and they didn't notice him. He carefully and quietly closed the door and waited in the living room for them to come downstairs. He couldn't look at either one of them again and started to find a college to transfer to. He also had the divorce papers drawn up. Maybe if he loved her a little more he would fight for her but he didn't._

_That was the last time he spoke to Mark. He left the house with a note saying it wasn't working out and she could have Mark. The divorce papers were later mailed to the brownstone already having Derek's signature on them. One month later Derek took everything that was his out of the house and moved to Maryland._

_End of Flashback_

He was glad he was going to see Meredith again. Derek was a little angry and upset about seeing Mark and Addison again but it is fading quickly. He shouldn't be mad if he was never that happy with her to begin with. He now had a chance at happiness with Meredith. Little did he know that he was still married.


	5. Thinking back and looking forward

Title: Picture of the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. I don't own anything or anyone.

Summary: A girl has a homework assignment to find an old picture and write a story about the people in the picture. Then she must meet the people and find information about them. She drags up the past and brings long lost friends back together. Sequel to High School Never Ends.

**Note: Sorry I didn't update sooner. I have been busy with school work and working. Then I had to go visit my sister. I had a different version of this written but I didn't like it that much so I decided to rewrite it.**

Thinking back and looking forward

At five o'clock on Thursday afternoon the all had arrived at Newark Airport by now. None of them had saw each other yet they were planning to meet up at the hotel. Mark arrived first and already went to check in the hotel and went to work out in the gym. Derek arrived next and went to a bar and order a Scotch, thinking he might need it before there dinner, before checking in the hotel. Addison arrived next and went shopping before going to the hotel to freshen up. The next flight that landed was Alex's. He went straight to the hotel and rested in his room he worked a long shift before hopping on the plane to New Jersey. George and his family arrived next they went to the movie theatre after checking in the hotel. Burke arrived next he went to the hotel and rented a movie. Izzie and her kids arrived next they went to an aquarium and then checked into the hotel. Callie arrived after Izzie before going to the hotel she stopped at Starbucks and got a latte. Cristina arrived five minutes before Meredith's flight was landing but she knew Meredith would get mad if they saw each other before the big dinner she had scheduled for that evening so she went right to the hotel. Meredith arrived last because she had to reschedule her flight last minute do to a school skiing trip crash.

Meredith went straight to her hotel room not having as much time as the others before dinner. They were meeting at the restaurant in two hours and she wanted to look good. They were just going to have a friendly dinner nothing real serious would be discussed until tomorrow.

They were going to a fancy restaurant and planned to catch up for hours. Although none of them would admit it they were nervous to see each other again. Some of them hadn't seen each other in ten years. That was the last time they all got together. Fourteen years had gone by so quickly with them going to school and trying to make names for themselves. They all had personal and professional lives and hadn't had time to schedule a get together since then. Before that they would get together every six months for a big dinner but it got more challenging when they lived in separate parts of the country.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Addison sat in her hotel room nervously waiting for the time to leave the hotel. She was going to see friends she hasn't seen in years and her husband. She nervously played with her engagement ring and wedding ring that were on a chain around her neck. She hoped Derek didn't bring a girlfriend or anything. It is not like he stills knows they are married so he could have moved on. Addison was hoping that once Derek saw her again he would forget about her sleeping with Mark and want to get her back. She wondered if any of their friends besides Mark knew. She wanted to see them again she was pretty close with Meredith, Cristina, Izzy, and Callie in high school but a lot has changed since then.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

George was hoping his friends would like his family. He invited them all to the small ceremony they had when he was in college but only Izzie and Alex were able to make it. George and Izzie still talked occasionally he would ask about her kids and she would ask about his. Alex and George haven't spoken in ten years since the last dinner party and the same with him Meredith, and Cristina. George and Burke met up once two years ago when Burke came as a favor of the Chief of Surgery. George was still hurt by Callie and doesn't like to talk about her much but is very happy with his wife. He hopes they all still have something in common or this weekend would not be a fun one. He checked his tie and teeth one more time before leaving the hotel with his wife and kids for the restaurant.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Mark was always a ladies' man. The only woman he ever fell in love with married his best friend. He knew he shouldn't have slept with Addison but she was hurting and so was he. Mark hoped Derek was over it by now after all they were divorced and anyone who really knew Derek could tell that he didn't love Addison the same way he loved Meredith. Mark hoped after this weekend that Addison and him will at least be friends again and maybe even start dating.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Alex never thought he would hear from his friends again. He thought the next time he would see them would be fifteen years out of high school. This visit would be good for them though he thought. He wanted to be in Izzie's life and make sure she is happy after everything she has been through. Alex also misses the friendships he had with Meredith, Cristina, George, Derek, Burke, Addison, Callie, and Mark. He hoped maybe they could heal what was left of there friendship. Alex was fixing his hair one last time before heading downstairs to catch a cab.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Izzie was nervously trying to get Brent and Carly ready along with herself. She hoped her friends were over the I'm feeling sorry for you phase. Although she is never going to be over Denny completely she isn't hurting like she did almost five years ago. She was ready to be a happy person again and move on like she has been trying to for the past five years. Maybe some of her oldest friends will be able to help her move further on and possible towards a relationship.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Callie hadn't heard from Meredith in years. She was surprised when she called at first but the more she thought about it the more she was glad they were getting together as friends once again. It will be good to mend friendships that have been put on the back burner because of all of there work and personal lives. She took the curlers out of her hair and straightened her dress for the tenth dress before leaving the room for the restaurant.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Burke always regretted telling Cristina that she was not ready for a committed relationship. The truth was he thought he would lose her if they tried the whole long distance relationship and never be able to get her back. He has thought of Cristina a lot lately and was glad Meredith called otherwise he would have had to make up an excuse to go to California. He could wait to see Derek and Mark again too. They were really good friends senior year of high school and stayed pretty close through medical school. He fixed the collar on his shirt sprayed his favorite cologne and was out the door.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Cristina would probably never admit it but she still had feelings for Burke. She would probably jump back into a relationship with him if that is what she wanted and it really scared her. She was a career driven woman and didn't have time or want a relationship but she would give up everything for Burke which scared her to death. She loved her job more than anything in the world. Cristina also really missed Meredith, Izzie, Alex, and George they had a really close friendship senior year of high school all really missing Derek, Addison, Mark, and Callie and bonded because of it. She wanted to see how they all turned out. Cristina clipped her hair back and grabbed a copy of Medical Weekly to read incase the dinner was boring.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Meredith couldn't wait to see Derek. She tried to forget her feelings for him but then hearing his voice again brought back so many memories. Sometimes she wishes what would have happened if they chose to keep their daughter would they be doctors or still together. Meredith wanted to give it another try with Derek if she had to quiet her job. Every guy she has dated since him she has compared back to Derek. Most of the guys she found didn't even compare to Derek. She missed him and wanted to at least be friends. She also wanted to see her closest girl friends. She hasn't made friends as good as them in Seattle and really missed them. Meredith put on make up and took the curlers out of her hair. Her dress was red and had a slit up the side. It was similar to one she wore for Derek during there cruise that he couldn't wait to get her out of.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Derek was hoping this thing he still had for Meredith that she felt it too. He was nervous like a boy in high school would be to see her again. He hoped she didn't hate him for making her give up their daughter. If a relationship would work out for one reason or another he hoped they could at least be friends. He was still in love with Meredith and always wished she was the one he married. Then he wouldn't have had to get a divorce. He was shaking as he did his perfect hair and tied his shoes. Tonight could be the start of the rest of his life.


End file.
